Loves Found
by kt2785
Summary: This is a sequel to Loves Lost. There's really no summary because the title is sort of self explainitory. It is a OneShot.


**A/N: I decided to do a sequel to my story Loves Lost…it was a very short oneshot, so I'll help you remember, in case you didn't read it before. The second part is slightly AU because it's my own version of how the reunion really should go, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to happen this way.**

_Love's Lost _

_Sawyer was looking at the bottle of rum in his hand. There was only a sip left in the bottom of the bottle. He tipped it toward Juliet and she shook her head and wiped her tears. She fell toward him._

"_Whoa, easy there killer," he said, pushing her back up. _

"_I just realized," she laughed and covered her mouth. "You're half naked, and wet."_

"_Well I guess I am," he smirked. "I can't believe they're gone. I wish I would have told her I love her…but instead, I just asked her to do me a stupid favor."_

"_She knows," she whispered. "It's better than what I did. He's-the last thing I said to him, was 'don't bleed to death'. I mean-what kind of person would say that?"_

"_Juliet-" he started._

"_I was just so-" she began. "He shouldn't have been trekking into the middle of the jungle like that. He's-he's just so damn stubborn."_

"_That's what I said," Sawyer answered. "I went with him…I thought he was gonna keel over on me, but he seemed to do just fine. Kate made sure he was alright."_

"_You're jealous of a dead man," she told him, standing up. She quickly fell stumbled and fell back down._

"_I ain't jealous," he replied. "I got to kiss her last."_

"_You're pathetic," she slurred._

"_Hey," he whispered. "She was the first woman that I've loved since my mom…when I jumped, I was happy because she'd be ok…but now…nothing's ok."_

_Juliet reached over and patted him gently on the shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Sawyer," she said._

"_Yeah," he sighed. "Me too."_

_**Loves Found**_

Jack and Hurley both stepped to the side, bringing Kate into view. The way they stepped aside, it was almost as if they were saying "She's all yours buddy, there she is." Even Jack. Sawyer stared at Kate as she looked at him and smiled. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was really standing there right in front of him. He stepped toward her. They were both hesitating like a couple of high school kids. Kate made the first move and flung her arms around his neck. Sawyer lifted her off the ground and inhaled deeply. He heard her sobbing softly in his ear and then set her back down. He took another breath and then backed away to look at her. He cupped her face in his hands and he was sure to remember every single freckle this time.

They drove back to the village and Sawyer couldn't keep his eyes off of Kate. To his surprise, she couldn't stop looking at him either. It was almost as if she was trying to memorize his face too. He was ecstatic to be next to her again, but then his happiness was put on hold when he felt a lump in his stomach that made him feel like he swallowed a cannonball.

"I have a confession Freckles," he whispered softly. So softly in fact that he wasn't even sure she had heard him, but she leaned toward him.

"Yeah?" she asked softly. The van lurched to a stop and Jack swiftly got out. Juliet was standing on the porch of the house. She was already wearing her Dharma uniform. She looked as if she might faint at the sight of Jack. She grabbed the support pole going from the patio roof to the patio floor. Sawyer thought she was falling face forward, but instead she stepped off the porch and launched herself into Jack's arms.

Sawyer watched the interaction and then turned back to Kate who was still waiting for his confession. Oddly enough he wasn't jealous at all, seeing Juliet hug Jack like that. He sighed and didn't know how to start. Kate was looking at him softly.

"Confession?" Kate asked softly.

"I-" he began. "I'm living with her."

"Well," she shrugged, and tried to smile. "It's been 3 years Sawyer. You're not a priest…I didn't expect you to stay celibate."

"I want you to know something though," he whispered and took her face in his hands once again. "I lost you once and now that I've found you…I ain't gonna lose you again. I can't lose you again. It's you. It's always been you."

"I've been waiting a very long time to say something to you James Ford," she whispered, leaning in slightly and lowering her voice even more. "I love you."

Their lips were almost touching, when Sawyer stopped leaning toward her lips.

"I love you too Freckles," he whispered. Kate went to kiss him, but he quickly left the van and walked over to where Jack and Juliet were standing.

"James," Juliet began. "Can we talk?"

Sawyer nodded and they went into their house. She grabbed his hands and then fell to the ground in tears.

"Jules," he half gasped. "Jules what's the matter."

"God," she sighed. "I love you James. I love you so much. But-I never stopped loving him either."

"I know," he replied, kneeling down to her level and touching her cheek.

"Were we really just here for each other for comfort?" she asked. "Is that all this is? Some comfortable relationship that was only supposed to last till our true loves returned?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "But the love I feel for you…is real."

"But you're love for Kate?"

"Is stronger," he finished. Juliet nodded and sniffled.

"Then go," she whispered. "Get outta here. I'll be fine."

He kissed her gently and then stood up. He looked back at her and she waved him out the door and smiled widely.

"Go," she smiled. "They're back. Our loves were found."

Sawyer came out of the house and the guilt started urging him back into the house. Then he saw Jack sitting on the porch. He also saw Kate standing by the Dharma van, waiting patiently.

"She needs a friend Jack," Sawyer whispered. Jack looked up and then got up and went into the house. Juliet was still sitting on the floor, but she wasn't crying. He looked down at her with a soft smile and she smiled back, her face lighting up.

"How did you get back?"

"Dunno," he chuckled. "I'm so glad to see you Jack," she whispered. He sat down next to her and carefully and slowly leaned toward her to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a soft sigh.

Sawyer watched the door to his house close. As the door closed, he knew that part of his life was over. He wasn't Jim LaFleur anymore. He could be James Ford with his Freckles. He walked toward her quickly and with a purpose. He captured her lips and kissed her with passion and urgency that he hadn't felt in 3 years. When he felt Kate's return the kiss just as urgently, he knew she was found.

**The End**

**A/N: Ok…so I've been trying to think of a sequel that I could do for Loves Lost. And I could have done a total Suliet story, but I chose not to. I honestly am not annoyed by the Suliet at all. In fact I think it's kinda cute, but Skate is still endgame. And I've noticed this before, but I still think it's funny. Jate and Suliet are definitely not words in the American dictionary…but Skate and Jacket are both real words. If that's not a sign for 'fate' then I don't know what is! I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
